ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ChromastoneandTabby/Stuff I Want to Get Off My Chest
Merry Christmas, everyone! In honor of the season that tends to get people emotionally drained and stressed as hell, here's some guy complaining about it! Yay! I'll be addressing everything I want to talk about in various sections and hopefully I'll be able to explain myself well instead of coming off like a rambling retard (which I am but still). The Art Contest You know what happened. I know what happened. We all know what happened. What we want to know is why it happened. I'm not really upset about this anymore given the general community reaction, but still, I spent like a week on the contest. It would be nice to get SOME sort of justification for the placements. Is Star Spirit Le JoJo?!?1 XD Star Spirit has a lot of Jojo references. I know. I'm the one who put them there. However, if you actually bothered to read the series, you'd figure out pretty quick the references are just for aesthetic value. Pretty much everything else is original. I know 90% of these comments are just bait, but I still wanted to bring it up anyways. Is Everything Le JoJo?!?1 XD Everything is a Jojo reference. Wheelchairs are a Jojo reference, knives are a Jojo reference, breathing is a Jojo reference. Calm down. At this point saying "DAE le Jojo?!" is pretty much the same thing as saying "First!" or some other pointless bull. Stop shitposting. Speaking of Shitposting God this has been getting annoying lately. It's literally just the same joke ("I'm Ironic!") over and over and over again. People who do nothing but shitpost all day and then act like we should just automatically know when to take them seriously need to read this and stop to think for a minute. Too Popular to be Likeable I always get the feeling (and have more or less confirmed for at least one person) that people have a grudge against me for my "popularity". This is dumb. People act like I'm some "way 2 kewl" pillar of pretentiousness that sprang up overnight and took over everything. People of this mindset tend to conveniently forget how I spent over half a decade working my ass off to get to this point. I'm a very opinionated person and more than a little bitter, but I don't consider myself "better" than anyone else, and I try not to act like I am. However, I put a lot of focus on the value of work, and I'm not going to treat you like a hard worker if you don't actually work hard. Anyone has the potential to get to anyone else's level. It just depends on how much work you're willing to put into it. Too Popular to be Unlikeable On the opposite end of the spectrum, we have people who act like I'm some ultimate authority on everything (which just fuels the grudges of people who don't like me, so please don't do this). I have a review service, big whoop. I'm just trying to apply my analytical skills in a practical setting. It doesn't make me Super Mega Ultra Alpha Omega Hyper Bigger Longer and Uncut Guru. I'll give you advice and/or criticize your works, but it doesn't mean I'm the be-all end-all of BTFF criticism. At least, it wouldn't, if it weren't for my next problem... Absolutely 0% Feedback I assume a big part of the reason people put so much weight on what I say is because I'm one of the extremely few people on this wiki that actually says anything. I've talked about this at length before, so going on and on about it here would just be repeating myself. I'll try to keep it brief. BTFF still has a big problem with people not talking about anything they read on here. I'm not saying everyone has to say everything on their minds all the time, but when I literally have to comb through little puzzle pieces of information to find out who my audience is, things are getting just a tad bit ridiculous. Getting no feedback at all can be extremely discouraging to a creator and stunt their creative growth. I've talked about this, other people have talked about this, and it's a big, and frankly annoying, issue. The Value of Work After thinking for a bit, I decided this needed its own section, since my attitude towards work governs a lot of my personality. Basically, I respect work above all else. You can talk the talk all you want, but if you can't walk the walk, I won't care. I should note that "respect" often intermingles with "like", but isn't necessarily related. I don't really like Mig 10 or JSX all that much, but I respect the hell out of all the work that went into them. On the flip side, I like people like Ulti and Creeper, but they don't really put out much hard work, at least not in any fashion visible to BTFF, so I don't really respect them. I worked hard to get where I am, and I'd like to think it shows. I guess I sort of inherited my values towards work from my dad, and honestly, I don't think that's a bad thing. My dad's work ethic got us from poverty to a comfortable middle class life. How we see work is what gives us purpose and shapes us as people. I have little patience for people unwilling to actually work to achieve their goals. That's About It I probably forgot some stuff that I might bring up in the future. Bottom line is just stop being butts and have a Merry Christmas/Kwanzaa/Hanukkah/Boxing Day's Eve. Category:Blog posts